Andre Iguodala
Andre Tyler Iguodala (born January 28, 1984 in Springfield, Illinois) is an American professional basketball player who plays for the Philadelphia 76ers of the NBA. He is sometimes nicknamed "Iggy", and "The Other A.I." because his initials are identical to teammate Allen Iverson's. Iguodala, a 6'6", 207-pound (1.98 m, 94 kg) swingman, was selected 9th overall in the 2004 NBA Draft out of the University of Arizona. He was named first team All-Rookie in 2005 and started on the rookie team during the Rookie Challenge portion of All-Star Weekend. Iguodala played at Arizona for two years and in the 2003-2004 season collected three triple-doubles joining Jason Kidd as the only two players in Pac-10 history to post two or more triple-doubles in the same season. Until February, 2005, he wore jersey number 4, but allowed new 76ers member Chris Webber to wear it instead, as Webber traditionally had worn that number throughout his college career and most of his professional career. Iguodala subsequently switched to wearing number 9. During his first year with the Philadelphia 76ers, he was the only 76er to play and start all 82 games plus 5 playoff games. Iguodala is known for his athleticism and already holds a reputation as a strong defender. He has also earned a reputation as a ?Vince Carter-like? dunker. Andre Iguodala proved his versatility ? he was the only rookie and 76er to record a triple-double during the 2004-05 NBA season, despite averaging 9 points and 5.7 rebounds per game. His efforts were rewarded when he was named to the All-Rookie First Team. His all around play has already earned him comparisons with all-time great Scottie Pippen as well as to current NBA star and Arizona alumni Richard Jefferson. As of December 21st, 2005, he has already improved his scoring, rebounding, assists, field goal percentage, free throw percentage, trimmed his turnovers down and has an increased role on the team. On February 17th, 2006, at the Rookie Challenge in Houston, Andre won MVP honours for his 30-point performance. A day later, he lost in a never-before-seen "dunk-off" to Nate Robinson. His first dunk was a simple windmill, then for his second dunk he received a pass from Allen Iverson off the back side of the backboard, then leaped under the board to avoiding hitting his head then put in the reverse on the other side. He received a "50" for pulling off this unique dunk. In the third round he pulled off a behind-the-back dunk followed by a reverse between-the-legs dunk. Although many fans in the Houston arena felt that Iguodala had won the "dunk-off", the award was given to Robinson, who won by a point. Frank Iguodala, Andre's older brother by about 16 months, is also a basketball player. Frank, who is 6'5", played college basketball at Dayton. He left college after his sophomore year, in which he averaged just two points and ten minutes per game for the Flyers. Frank was on the Cleveland Cavaliers' Summer League team in 2004, but has not been associated with a professional team since. He recently appeared on an episode of ESPN's CitySlam dunking contest (using both his real name and the nickname FBI), finishing second out of four competitors. External links *Profile at NBA.com * Iguodala, Andre Iguodala, Andre Iguodala, Andre Iguodala, Andre Iguodala, Andre Iguodala, Andre Iguodala, Andre Iguodala, Andre it:Andre Iguodala ja:?????????